stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Varok
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Saliya | children = son: V'lar; daughter: T'Prel | relatives = granddaughter: T'Pren }} Lieutenant Commander Varok served as the science officer of the from 2371 through the end of the Dominion War. (Star Trek: Sutherland) Starfleet Academy Varok entered Starfleet Academy in 2272, graduating in the top twenty percent of his class with a specialty in astrophysics. As he reaches his one hundred and thirtieth birthday, he is undergoing what can best be described as a 'career crisis' as his nearly one hundred years of service have nearly caught up with him. Following the Dominion War, Varok will retire from service with the rank of Commander, acceding to his mate's requests that he take a position with the Vulcan Science Academy. USS Enterprise-A His first assignment following graduation from the Academy was as a junior astrophysicist on board the Leave of Absence From 2320 through 2341, Varok took a leave of absence from Starfleet Command. During this time he served as a lecturer at a variety of institutions including the Vulcan Science Academy and Daystrom Institute. With a long and distinguished career in Starfleet, Lieutenant Commander Varok is nothing but a consummate professional. USS Sutherland Varok played a critical role in the efforts of the Sutherland crew to overcome a telepathic alien entity that had taken over the ship, threatening to devour the life essences of the crew as it had already done to other shipping in the Bajor Sector. He determined that this alien entity was, in fact, in the process of beginning to metamorphose into something else and that as a result, its need to consume energy had increased markedly. Unfortunately, he was unable to save the entity as its overriding purpose had become survival--forcing Varok and the Sutherland to resort to the use of deadly force. (Shakedown Cruise) Family and personal life He is married (wife's name: Saliya) with two children: A son named V'lar and a daughter, T'Prel. He has a granddaughter, T'Pren through T'Prel who is currently a third year cadet at Starfleet Academy. Notable accomplishments * Bronze Medal for Service, USS Indefatigable, 2367; 2372 * Citation for Gallantry, USS Indefatigable, 2370 * Nova Pin, USS Tsiliokovsky, 2343 * Cochrane Award for Excellence, 2320 * Soong Science Ribbon, 2285 Relationships A typical Vulcan, Varok does not see the logic in close emotional attachments. However, he does enjoy engaging in conversation pertaining to the arts with Anara Rysyl and allowed himself to feel a measure of internal contentment when Captain Shelby, Lieutenant Rysyl, and Dr. Murakawa brought him plates of vegetarian dishes and fruits and bottles of fruit juices from the celebratory crew party following the Sutherland's shakedown cruise. Varok is facing a family crisis centering around his granddaughter, T'Pren who has embraced the philosophy of V'tosh ka'tur, in which the student attempts to reconcile logic with emotion. Memorable quotes “The entity was a sentient being…albeit a dangerous and very single minded one. I find myself asking, did we have the right to take it upon ourselves to destroy it?" --Varok to Captain Shelby, Lieutenant Rysyl, and Dr. Murakawa concerning the destruction of the alien entity in "Shakedown Cruise" Varok Varok Varok Varok Category:Daystrom Institute personnel